The Knuckle: Discoveries
by GameJunkie7
Summary: Part 2! After his haunting adventures through Hyrule Knuckle decides to make his new realm more livable but suddenly needs something which he didn't for so long...food. So he goes to Tellius to stock his larder and many harsh lessons are learned.


_**The Knuckle: Discoveries**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story save for Tony/Knuckle because he's me.

Knuckle reformed in the Gap and walked away from the Young Hyrule portal towards the lake of darkness. "You know it's quite beautiful here when you think about it." Knuckle formed more of the red crystals and they took to the pitch dark sky simulating stars only crimson. "Yeah…I think this can work."

Knuckle spent the next 8 hours populating the sky with crystals and then came the big job. "Sol come hither! Sol be bright! I command you to brighten this eternal night!" Knuckle created a massive red crystal and launched it into the sky and it continued to grow until it reached a similar mass as Earth's moon but only on the surface as it was hollow with an eternal energy cluster that dimly lit the land in a red glow revealing the hard dark landscape with hues of dim crimson light.

"*pant, gasp* my realm…is beautiful!" Knuckle passed out and slept for several hours and when he woke up the Sol was brighter and the sky was cast red and the once completely dark landscape was lit red as if the whole world was on fire. "Guess it must be day; I mentally programmed it to be dim for 12 hours and bright for 12 hours with a reasonable gradual shift…glad it works."

Knuckle found the lake of darkness to be enchanting so he immediately erected a tower from the center of it and the tower had bridges branching out and attaching to the banks of the lake since the water was apparently…grabby and didn't have a bottom and then he put on the fine touches and it looked like something Orochimaru from Naruto would use as a base. "Though without snakes! Ha, ha, ha!"

Knuckle then moved the portals to Old and Young Hyrule respectively into the first floor entryway on either side near the entrance and after that. *stomach growls* "Huh? I haven't needed to eat for over 7 years...must be my new body. But where can I get some food in his world...perhaps I can't...so I'll just have to exit and procure a larder...perhaps I'll have an adventure while I'm away!" Knuckle created another dark mirror next to the Old Hyrule portal and it showed an image of a large continent from overhead...a continent that seemed familiar... "Tellius! So...Fire Emblem universe it is!" Knuckle titled the portal Tellius and jumped in.

(Upper atmosphere over Tellius)

"Whoa~!" Knuckle fell from the sky as his armor turned blood-red and his Dark Sage Sword turned blood-red too. "I should have paid more attention and placed the exit near the ground! This is going to hurt!" Knuckle plummeted like a boulder and found the experience exciting since he knew he would be able to survive the fall and he noticed he was falling towards Daein...the capital to be exact.

"Well...if it's before or during I'll certainly have an adventure in either case but if it's after...I won't have to stay long." Knuckle crashed within Nevassa's walls in what he understood was the "Dirt-Poor" section and he ended up shattering several stalls. "Ugh...damn...hurt more than I...wait I can feel?"

"Hey are you alright!" An old man rushed over and started to dig Knuckle out but stopped the moment he noticed his armor was red. "Dig yourself out pig!" Knuckle then guessed it was after Path of Radiance and near the beginning of Radiant Dawn. He pushed himself up and shrugged the debris off before stepping out of the mess and pretended to put his hand in a pocket and pulled out several gold coins.

"Here! Sorry for the mess." Knuckle practically shoved the coins into the old man's hands and left.

"Well typical of those Begnion bastards to think...wait...solid gold!" The old man then started giving the coins out to the stall owners.

(Nevassa: Market District)

Knuckle walked out of the slums into the market and every civilian either glared at him or shied away in fear but the Begnion soldiers either grinned or ignored him. 'for some reason my armor and sword turned the blood-red of Begnion when I came to this world and I can't change it…honestly even though it does suit me this allies me with Begnion…I hope to change that.' Knuckle went up to a stall and the woman cowered but gathered herself.

"U-um…welcome sir! How may I help you?"

"Do you sell any bread?"

"Huh? Well yes but I haven't made a fresh batch…."

"I don't care, I'm hungry. So do you have anything a day old?"

"Um yes these loaves are from yesterday." Knuckle snatched the 3 loaves and dropped 3 silver coins on the counter.

"Thanks." Knuckle walked away and the woman could hardly hold back the moment of glee and he sat at the fountain and took off his helmet; this shocked even the Begnion soldiers since he had the mail helmet underneath and he then took that off to reveal how he looked when he was human; something that his new body can do so essentially he can perfectly mimic a truly living being because in a sense he's now living.

"These look good." Knuckle tore off the end of a loaf and started eating in peace with some passing soldiers looking at his mail helm since mail was usually only used for lighter units or generals and after he ate the last loaf he put the mail helm back on and the real helm over it and got up to leave but he noticed the man with the blood-red armor standing in front of him; his armor was much better constructed then the surrounding soldiers and he wasn't wearing a helm and his lance was a great lance.

"I've never seen you before. Tell me your name and rank!" Knuckle realized who this was…General Jarod of the Begnion Occupation Forces.

"My name is Ansem and as for my rank I'm a lowly foot soldier unless you or another higher ranked soldier permits promotion." Jarod nodded and took out his great lance and stabbed at Knuckle who grabbed the blade with one hand and broke it with a strike from his other hand and drew his sword but stopped short of beheading Jarod. "Good thing I stopped…really close there sir!" Knuckle who has assumed the name Ansem sheathed his sword and Jarod laughed.

"Brilliant! Ansem forget wherever you were posted! From now on I want you with me. Now come I have some questions." Ansem followed Jarod to the Keep and Jarod sat at a table. "Now then…first: where did you get that splendid sword?"

"Oh the Blood Brood? I made it myself. It is imbued with magic similar to a Tempest Blade but instead fires crimson wind blades. I have enchanted it so that it will never dull or break but over time it loses magic which must be restored by an apostle, smith or myself." Jarod nodded.

"Wonderful…can you reproduce weapons like this?"

"…Yes but it would take far too much time and material. I can reproduce weaker cheaper blades though which although not as strong as the Blood Brood are similar in quality to a Tempest Blade." Jarod nodded and a trey of exquisite food was brought in and placed before him.

"Thank you. Now then can you produce other weapons?" Ansem nodded. "What about armor?" Ansem nodded and removed his gauntlet.

"My weapons and armor are of top quality! Even if I didn't grab your lance I doubt it would have pierced even the mail underneath." Jarod got stars in his eyes.

"It's official! Ansem I as your general command you to begin producing weapons and armor for the occupational forces at once starting with special items for me! You may begin at once as you may use the Royal Forge and all its contents. Vassal! Guide Ansem to the forge!" Jarod dismissed Ansem and the vassal guided him deep into the armory into the very end where it was a blacksmith paradise.

"Leave! I require privacy and Jarod's clothing so I can get an accurate measurement!" The vassal left and quickly returned with pajamas. "That will do." Ansem took the pajamas and after he was left alone he took off his armor and mail and was wearing simple pants, shoes and gloves; the typical blacksmith look and he magically created special blood-red armor of both mail and plate out of Dark Matter that would fit Jarod perfectly and then he made a special Blood Lance out of a great lance using Dark Matter and then set it all up and waited a while.

"Vassal! Call for Jarod I have his lance and armor!" Ansem pulled up a chair and made sure the forge was hot and he was sweating so it appeared he worked hard and soon Jarod entered.

"That was incredibly fast!" Jarod came up and looked at the armor and tested it by hitting hard with the smithing hammer to see it didn't even make a dent. "Ha! Beyond impressive! Begin mass producing armor similar to this quality. I have arranged to have my men bring you one of each armor type and weapon so you know how to make them."

Jarod took off his old armor and put on the new armor. "It's even lighter than my old set! Sir you may have reinvented the very craft of smithing!" Jarod left after telling Ansem that his quarters are just down the hall and to the right so when he becomes tired he can retire to bed.

(7 days later)

It had been a week of hard work and according to Jarod he had already produced enough armor and weapons to outfit the entire occupation army and extra which they shipped to Begnion to be examined for remake to outfit the homeland's army. "Honestly though they say they can't quite perfectly replicate your design but have come up with something almost perfectly similar to it."

"Good to know since I won't reveal my secret; if they want to make it perfectly they'll have to learn themselves." Ansem got back to hammering a sword he was making. While here he decided to try and make weapons by hand and found it rewarding and since he was done making the army's request he worked on private projects.

"I am taking my time with this one since I am trying to make some special weapons." Ansem then dipped the giant sword into the long cooling vat. "This is the largest sword I've made and I freely assume that it would take at least 5 average men to use it." Ansem removed it from the water and wiped it down and Jarod looked in awe at the jet-black 7 foot long sword and the crimson engravings along the fuller.

"I'll call it the Hell Key." Ansem picked up the sword and swung it clean through a practice dummy and then placed the sword on a display rack among a whole collection of his unique weapons. "So what have you come for today Jarod? Has the Begnion Senate decided to conscript me for an arms trade deal with Crimea or something?"

"Ah no I just came to tell you the news and if anything if we were ever going to do an arms trade with Crimea it would be with the copies of your work not your actual work so you can relax. Also it seems a rebel group calling themselves the Dawn Brigade has appeared on the scene. Normally I would simply cast such rumors aside but they are led by a mysterious silver haired maiden and rumors of her ability to foretell the future are giving the people hope…I can't have that." Jarod then turned to leave and Knuckle plotted his moves.

'Time to play both sides! Moon! I am setting up the portal destination! When it opens step through!'

'Yes master.' Knuckle focused and opened the portal directly in the center of the room and Moon stepped through. "Master…what are your orders?"

Knuckle picked up an elegant black sword for Edward, a magnificent black bow for Leonardo, a powerful black axe for Nolan and a beyond sharp black dagger for Sothe. "Take these. Place them and this note in plain sight of the place where the next portal will exit and after you do enter the portal again to return to the gap…but first." Knuckle reshaped Moon to look like a TP Darknut and made sure to emblazon his shoulder pads and cuirass with a silver crescent moon. "There now go!" Moon stepped into the portal mere moments before Jarod came in. "Yes sir what can I do for you?"

"Put on your armor I think you should come with me for some fresh air…you're looking quite pale." Jarod left and Ansem put on his blood-red armor.

(Nevassa: Slums: Dawn Brigade Hideout)

Moon exited the portal and put the weapons on a table but as he turned around he stopped and went back to the table and neatly arranged the weapons. "…There…clutter is…annoying." Moon then returned to the gap through the portal and a moment later the Dawn Brigade came in.

"Man those bandits didn't stand a chance!" Edward was rolling his shoulders as he seated himself.

"Of course they didn't since I was covering you with my arrows." Leonardo smiled at Edwards's simplicity.

"You guys should have ignored them and moved on! You drew unnecessary attention." Nolan came in with a stern look on his face.

"But…it was my idea Nolan…I couldn't just leave those people to their fate." Micaiah came in looking guilty.

"It's ok…I would have done the same thing in your position." Sothe came in and closed and locked and then bolted the door behind them but he stopped before entering and noticed the weapons. "Where'd those come from!" Sothe took out his dagger and peeked out the window as Micaiah went and picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dawn Brigade led by the Silver Haired Maiden. Jarod has grown wary of your presence and has become nervous though he won't admit it. He has increased patrols to search for you and will begin scouring the slums and middle-class sections of Nevassa for you. The weapons and armor created by the mysterious Master Smith Ansem who suddenly appeared a week ago are too strong to fight normally as you have likely already noticed. Use these Daein-Black weapons I have forged to counter the Begnion-Red weapons and armor forged by that opportunist. Your secret supporter Knuckle._" Micaiah picked up the sword and almost dropped it out of weakness but held it up and gave it to Edward who grabbed it and swung it around in amazement. "What do you think Edward?"

"It's amazing! It's even lighter than an iron sword but I can tell from the edge that it surpasses the sharpest blade I've ever seen!" Edward then swung at an old table and it sliced clean through it. "Whoops!"

"Edward be careful!" Leonardo berated Edward as Micaiah handed everyone their weapons.

"Well this is promising! I don't trust shady characters but this dagger is even sharper than my Kard!" Sothe twirled the dagger in his hand and stabbed at a wall and it plunged cleanly into it and he pulled it out like it was a sheathe. "Beautiful!"

"Well that note is correct; we didn't need to read it to know that patrols are getting dangerously close to discovering this location. We need to leave now." Nolan picked up the ax and admired the edge as he exited and everyone followed.

(Nevassa: Mid-Class area: Top of the second wall)

Ansem, Jarod and Alder were all standing at the top of the wall overlooking the slums as a pitifully doomed soldier was reporting his failure to Jarod. "And they…ran away sir."

"And all you did was stand here and yell at them! Useless!" Jarod ran him through which was impressive considering it was Ansem's Dark Matter armor but the same went for Jarod's Blood Lance which was specially made. "You there! You've just been promoted! Stop the Dawn Brigade!"

"Y-yes sir!" The soldier ran off.

"Damn what do I have to do to get some good help around here! Even with Ansem's excellent armor and weapons I guess they just don't make up for incompetence!" Ansem chuckled and Jarod smiled at that.

"Well sir they're only human…nobody can execute commands perfectly." Jarod nodded.

"Except for you and Ansem…regardless let's move elsewhere." They walked silently along the wall and Alder felt uncomfortable. "Oh yes Alder I don't believe you've met Ansem before…he's the one who made our weapons and armor and his name has been entered into the Begnion archives as the man who rewrote the perfection of smithing."

"Sir…your making me blush." Jarod laughed at Ansem's statement and Alder smiled.

"Well it's no surprise that you've been entered into the archives for such a feat but from what Lord Jarod has told me you're also an extremely capable warrior correct?" Ansem nodded. "Then I have a request! If we spot the Dawn Brigade hunt them down at your own discretion." Jarod nodded.

'Damn…this compromises my plans…but…I'll work around this.' "Yes sir! You can count on me!" Knuckle was equipped with only his Blood Brood today but considering how green all possible enemies should be he wasn't worried about fighting. After a few moments of walking shouting and the sound of soldiers running caught their attention. "I'm off!" Ansem rushed ahead to find the people in the marketplace blocking the way. "What are you waiting for! After them!"

"Uh Ansem sir the townspeople are blocking the way…."

"IS THAT ALL!" Ansem walked forward and grabbed two civilians by the throat and squeezed until their heads popped off and blood gushed skyward like fountains and the lifeless bodies fell to the ground. "MOVE or follow their fates!" The townsfolk ran to their respective homes and Ansem chased after the Dawn Brigade and even the soldiers were terrified by the display of sheer force and how gruesome their deaths were while Jarod happened to see it and smiled with glee.

"Now THAT'S a soldier!"

(Outside Nevassa)

Ansem ran ahead so fast that he quickly caught up with the Dawn Brigade but was so tripped up by his error in speed he stopped too abruptly and tumbled and rolled into a tree, causing said plant to practically explode on impact.. "…OW!" Everyone got their weapons ready and prepared to attack as Ansem got up. "Ugh…man…last thing that hurt nearly that much was when I fell from the sky…oh wait that was a dream just before I fell out of bed…."

Edward snickered at the statement and Leonardo glared at him so he focused. "Who are you?"

Ansem looked at them and decided to teach them a quick lesson. "Oh…nobody…I'm just a simple blacksmith who discovered a forbidden art of forging…the name's Ansem and I'm your executioner today!" Ansem drew Blood Brood and emitted an aura so fierce that Sothe cringed.

"Everyone run!" Everyone looked at Sothe in confusion but his expression of fear was unmistakable. "I said run! This guy's almost as strong as Sir Ike or the Black Knight!" Everyone took this cue to start running but Ansem moved so quick he was already past them and they fell down.

"Don't worry…I hit them with the side of my blade." Sothe swiftly jumped into the air and attempted to stab Ansem in the back of the neck but he spun around and punched Sothe to the ground and left him there. "Listen Dawn Brigade…I won't kill you…not here at least. The world is filled with strong people like me and not just Ike or the Black Knight; you'll find them in the most inconspicuous places possible…even yourselves. If you all apply yourselves you'll grow strong! I wish to see you when you're that powerful…so good luck fledglings."

Ansem cast some sort of healing spell on them and walked ahead. "I'd hurry if I were you…the other soldiers will be along shortly." Ansem then ran at full speed ahead for a few hours and stopped at Glaive prison and without a word took out a carrier pigeon and put in a note about when and where the Dawn Brigade will be and to lay out an ambush as he saw fit. "Now to sit back and relax…hm?" Ansem noticed Aran sitting alone in the corner and he walked up to him. "You! Is your name Aran?"

"Y-yes sir! Is there something I can do for you?" Aran was sweating nervously as Ansem stared down at him but Ansem got over it.

"Yes…come to the prison armory at the end of the day…I have a gift for you." Aran looked surprised but it quickly passed after Ansem left and he sat there alone again.

"Why would he give me a gift?"

(Glaive Prison: Armory)

Knuckle quickly magically constructed a black lance and a black healing stave and summoned Sun to the room. "Sun I have little time just follow the orders I gave you earlier and deliver this stave to the storeroom of the abbey I'm sending you to!" Knuckle reshaped Sun the same he did Moon and sent him away and he picked up the lance. "Your just a step up for him right now…later I'll give him something better just like the rest."

Knuckle waited patiently for a few hours and Aran came into the room. "I don't have the time for formalities so here…use it well…even if it goes against your orders." Aran took the spear and was bewildered by Knuckle's statement but didn't get to ask as Knuckle rushed outside to the cool night air to see Micaiah and Laura being escorted into the prison. "Like I said…I would see you again soon Maiden of Dawn! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ansem walked into the barracks and collapsed onto a bed while still wearing his armor.

(Glaive Prison: Barracks)

Ansem woke up to the sound of battle and he calmly got up and walked out to the top of the wall and went unnoticed to the point where he stood at the edge of the wall of the only exit of the prison and he noticed Aran had joined the Dawn Brigade. 'Good boy.' Ansem watched the battle unfold and felt unparalleled joy at how the Dawn Brigade fought their enemies without a single loss to their ranks; it was total domination!

"I haven't felt this pleased since I first played the game…." Ansem watched on in glee and eventually they got to the commander at the gate and they killed him. "Well done!" They all looked up. "I haven't seen such good tactics since I was a field commander! And not a single one of you died! Good! You'll need all the help you can get later!" Ansem used a Rewarp staff to warp back to the keep and kneeled to Jarod and Duke Numida. "They've escaped just as I predicted sir."

"Escaped! Why didn't you stop them?" Numida was a blubbering fat fool so Ansem paid him no mind.

"I merely ordered him to follow the Dawn Brigade not to intercept them; he did his job and is merely reporting that they've escaped the incompetents at the rural prison they were placed in. So what's the damage?"

"The Dawn Brigade gained a soldier or two and wiped out the forces of the prison without a single loss on their part." Jarod mused over this and sat back down at the table.

"This Maiden of Dawn is becoming bolder and stronger...she's gaining momentum and we have to stop it..." Numida sat at the table too and Ansem stood and walked to the edge of the table.

"Sir there're also reports of someone claiming to be Ashnard's son...I know for a fact that these rumors are true as I confirmed it." Jarod nodded.

"I'll send a small battalion of soldiers to investigate this claim; where to?"

"In the fringe of the Desert of Death. Hidden in a ruin is Pelleas the son of Ashnard accompanied by his advisor Izuka and his mother the late Ashnard's wife. Protecting them will be a small group of 3 elite soldiers." Jarod then wrote out the official orders and gave them to Ansem.

"I'll announce this at once and guide the appointed soldiers to the target." Ansem got up and briskly walked to the barracks but stopped in a small storeroom and summoned Moon. "Moon there isn't much time." Knuckle created two black great lances and two black swords.

"Take these and give one sword to the white-winged man and tell him to give it to a young woman named Meg when you come out of the portal and when you go through the portal again give the rest to a large man named Tauroneo." Moon nodded and left as Ansem resumed going to the barracks.

(Ruins near the desert)

Moon exited the portal in an old ruin in front of Raphael, Volug and Nailah. "Hey you...I don't know where you came from but if you try to come any closer me and Volug will eat you."

"...Fine...I'll leave...it here...give it...to a young...woman named...Meg." Moon took out the black sword and stabbed it into the tile and went through the portal again.

"...He sounded like you Volug."

(Ruins in the desert)

Moon exited the portal in front of an old ruin and immediately he had a spear, sword and axe at his head. "Make one move and you forfeit your life!" Moon instinctively flared up with Blue Fire and they backed away.

"Make one move and you'll burn in freezing fire for eternity!" After a few moments Moon calmed down and took out the weapons. "Weapons shipment…you should be…more trusting…." Moon put the weapons on the ground and left.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Regardless…he brought some very good weapons…."

(Back in the first ruins)

"Who were those guys? Laguz bandits?" Edward looked at the Laguz beasts that he slayed and wiped the blood off on their fur. "Still…this sword was still too much for them…also I've improved quickly." Edward swung the sword casually and a black blade of wind shot out and sliced through a pillar.

"Edward watch where you're swinging! You almost hit Meg!" Nolan came from around the pillar holding Meg's shoulders to keep her calm.

"Sorry! I didn't even try to do it…."

"It's because that sword's of such a high caliber but you don't have the experience to control it yet." Sothe took the sword and put it in Edward's sheathe. "So keep it sheathed unless you're fighting or practicing." Micaiah heard a beautiful song and ran off so everyone followed to find Raphael, Volug and Nailah sitting on a small rise of steps and in the middle of the floor was a sword similar to Edward's.

"Welcome…may I ask if one of you is named Meg?" Raphael held an exquisite air of beauty and fragility.

Meg stepped forward. "Um…I'm Meg."

"Then that sword in the floor is for you. A mysterious heavily armored Black Knight surrounded with the aura of a blue flame and with symbols of the moon left it here and said it was for you." Everyone was wary especially Sothe at the mention of the words Black and Knight put together.

"Um…sure I'll take it." Meg stepped forward and pulled it out with ease and swung it to the side and a blade of black wind cut across the floor. "Um…Edward it looks like we'll be practicing together…."

"Regardless welcome…this place is abandoned and is free for travelers such as us to take shelter from the sandstorms." Raphael then told his tale to the Dawn Brigade as did Nailah and they told their stories in turn. "My…such a terrible state of affairs…but we have heard the rumors of Ashnard's son ourselves and many soldiers have been seen going into the desert."

"Then we're going to the desert! Everyone get some rest we leave in the morning!"

(Top of a hill outside the prince's hideaway)

Ansem sat atop a hill and had already properly threatened the commander with death if he flees and watched the battle between the Prince's guards alongside the Dawn Brigade against the soldiers and was once again in total glee of watching his own soldiers be slaughtered while the other side lost none.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is perfect!" After a while of what seemed like a small battle of attrition Leonardo was sick of the fighting and expertly aimed high and waited for a moment until the arrow plunged through the commander's neck and the soldiers were thrown in disarray and began to run…he couldn't have that.

"Have some decency!" Ansem took out Blood Brood and slashed an enormous crimson wind blade that cut clean through the squad of deserters. "If you won't die in combat then die at a superior officer's blade!"

Everyone glared up at Ansem and Tauroneo stepped forward. "You call yourself a commander! You killed your own men even if they were retreating against orders!"

"So! General Jarod would have done the same thing! Besides what purpose does a soldier who was defeated before he even fought have in this world? Family? Friends! Meaningless if they don't have their honor! They would look back on such a moment in eternal shame!"

Leonardo fired an arrow that pierced the mail of Ansem's left armpit and blood immediately started flowing but Ansem ignored it and bluntly pulled it out and tossed it aside to everyone's disbelief. "Your aim is improving! But I have a very weak sense of pain so you'll have to do better than that!" Ansem then turned around and warped away.

"Damn…maybe I should have aimed for the small space between the helm and cuirass?" Everyone looked at Leonardo approvingly.

(Nevassa Palace: Daein Keep)

Ansem appeared in the keep and kneeled before Jarod. "Just as before…they failed utterly."

Jarod grunted and took note of the blood dripping on the floor. "What caused that?"

"The archer of the group named Leonardo took a shot at me from over 100 yards away and pierced my mail under the armpit…his aim is shocking…especially considering the elevation advantage I had."

"…Indeed quite shocking…go heal yourself I'm posting you to be my personal guard again as you seem to find the Dawn Brigade's sweeping victories to be so humorous."

"But sir how can I not look on in amazement and glee as one side totally dominates the other without a margin of error? It was a fantastic slaughter!" Jarod frowned but nodded as he left the keep. "…Did I say something wrong?"

(Daein Keep)

A few weeks had passed since Ansem was reposted to Jarod's personal guard and as he expected Micaiah had triumphed again and again and Jarod had grown increasingly irritated and during this Knuckle continued to secretly supply the Dawn Brigade and the entire Daein Liberation Army with weapons and armor through Sun and Moon and then it happened…Numida had sold Jarod out. "I can't believe it…that worm actually had enough spine to do it…."

"I'm not surprised sir…after all he's a slimy politician." Jarod nodded and laughed a bit at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Come Ansem! We're going to snuff out the Maiden of Dawn. When we do the Daein forces will lose hope and wither! Besides I'm not going down alone…I'm taking that detestable woman with me!" Jarod got his weapon and armor and gathered a secret strike force and they spirited away through the night but just outside of the dark patch of forest where Micaiah was resting Jarod stopped Ansem.

"Ansem you're too strong and I want to kill that woman myself if possible…wait here." Ansem nodded and with his powers of darkness he saw clear through the pitch black darkness to watch the events he was expecting to unfold and as he knew...the Black Knight appeared. 'I can hardly wait!'

After watching the one-sided slaughter for a bit Jarod fought the Black Knight himself and was defeated but before he could be killed Alder took the attack and saved Jarod and Jarod was humiliated with mercy and as he picked up Alder's body he started to walk away but stopped and took a deep breath. "Ansem! Take them!" Jarod left and Ansem laughed in an unholy way that echoed through the dark wood.

"AH, ha, ha, ha, ha~." Ansem slowly walked through the dark and the clouds overhead parted unnaturally at his silent command to allow the moon to light the clearing and both Micaiah and the Black Knight realized this and it was only now that Micaiah understood just how powerful he was as he stood almost a whole foot taller than her protector.

"Good to finally meet you in person sir knight…I hope you don't take offense but I mean to kill you and then kill that woman behind you, then the fools celebrating too early and even those sleeping…I mean to kill each and every one of you with my own hands!" Ansem drew Blood Brood and held it out towards his opponent and the Black Knight did the same with his Alondite.

"I sense immense power from you…you use that power selfishly and arrogantly…you could do so much more good with your power."

"Look at yourself before you judge others!" Ansem swung Brood and a crimson blade shot the Knight and he did so to unleashing a turquoise blade and they canceled each other out. "You only follow the orders of others! And even when you do act on your own accord you only work towards your own selfish ends!"

They both charged at each other and crossed swords. "I know who you are!" The Black Knight cringed at this statement and pushed Ansem back to his utter surprise and he retreated. "I know your true identity! I know your master and his master and the unspeakable atrocities you're aiming for!" Suddenly the Knight moved quickly and slashed Ansem from his left shoulder down to his right hip and it went clean through his armor. "H-how!"

The Knight then performed an Eclipse combo slashing Ansem several times across the torso; each attack going clean through his armor causing massive amounts of blood to come out; staining the grass red and when he was done he backed away and let his enemy's armor fall to pieces leaving nothing but a shirtless man in a helmet with a broken sword bleeding where he stood. "This blade was forged by the Goddess Ashera herself…even your armor is nothing before it."

Micaiah watched in both fear and amazement to see such a powerful man so utterly defeated but she was also shocked by how he remained standing and even more so when he started laughing like a madman.

"AH~, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~! So that bitch's little magic sword is that powerful! Sorry but what I was using was little more than an aesthetic of mine! I swear…goddesses of order…go too far…." Ansem stumbled before falling to his knees. "Shit…damn it…I haven't been this utterly defeated since…I fought my pupil…." The Knight twitched at this and sheathed his sword.

"…You remind me of my master when I defeated him…only…he wasn't nearly this pathetic." Ansem then started laughing a little and had tears running down his face as the Knight turned to Micaiah. "Are you alright fair maiden?" She nodded and walked past him to Ansem and kneeled down and took off his helm and put a hand to his cheek; the sudden human contact startling him.

"…You aren't a terrible person…I can sense that." Micaiah then used her ability to heal his wounds to the point of closing but not disappearing. "There…you'll…be fine now…." She passed out on his lap and he didn't move to hurt or help her and Sothe quickly appeared.

"Micaiah!" He rushed forward with his dagger to kill Ansem but the Black Knight stopped him causing him further shock and fear.

"He is defeated and she has shown him mercy…he will not harm her." Ansem got up and picked up Micaiah and carried her to Sothe and gave her to him.

"…I must go…." Ansem turned around and stumbled into the night.

"…What just happened here…?"

(Deeper in the forest)

Knuckle stumbled through the forest. Without his armor he felt naked and helpless despite that being untrue…for it was more than his physical armor which was shattered back there…it was the cruel shell he had formed over his personality over the past 7+ years of grim tasks and he felt remorse and guilt for all the horrible things he did both here and for Ganondorf.

"Damn…it…I'm useless to even myself…." Knuckle angrily hit a tree and it broke in half and the shockwave knocked over several trees beyond that. "I haven't gotten any weaker…a goddess' power is terrifying indeed if only a weapon forged by one can weaken my powers so much!"

Knuckle then entered his realm which he had spent so long away from and sat sullen in his throne for several hours…he already knew what he had to do…he already had a plan of action and NOW was the time to act. "Time to get dressed for the ball." Knuckle fully healed himself but made sure to leave the scars to forever remind him of a humiliating defeat and then created his true armor.

Unlike the Knuckle or Darknut armor it was slim like a light armor set but it sacrificed none of the durability; in fact it was even better than the previous set as it was a condensed and concentrated form of armor; making it much heavier but it didn't matter to Knuckle and he put it on.

"Now that I have the suit…I need a rose." Knuckle opened up the portal and entered his forge and his armor turned Greil blue and he walked over to his weapon rack…already everything but Hell Key was stolen. "Damn deserters…at least Hell Key was too heavy for them to try." Knuckle picked up the massive blade and held it with one hand with ease and it turned Greil blue as well but the crimson engraving remained crimson. "Well then…time to attend a party."

(Daein Keep: Throne)

Jarod stood alone in the face of the Dawn Brigade with the Black Knight at the forefront. "Surrender with pride Jarod…you have lost."

"…I'll sooner die with pride than to surrender my pride!" A giant blue blade sliced Jarod from behind vertically and he brutally fell in two pieces and a tall slimly armored man wielding an unbelievable large sword took Jarod's place.

"Then just die my friend." Everyone was startled but the Black Knight who raised his sword and slashed but the mysterious assailant stopped the attack with one hand on the hilt of his sword to everyone's shock including the Knight's. "I have no more qualms with you…Micaiah…my true name is Knuckle." Micaiah and everyone but the Black Knight gasped in shock.

"Wait so you're the one who was secretly supplying us with weapons and armor this whole time!" The Black Knight withdrew his blade and stepped back.

"Yes…although I assumed the alias Ansem when I worked for Jarod I had planned to kill him and Numida this whole time…but I saw much greater promise for Daein's future if I left it in your hands so I took a back seat to watch your progress…and as I foretold you stand before me a shining beacon of hope for the oppressed citizens of Daein…I have done horrible things that I deeply regret…but I hope that you will forgive me." Micaiah walked forward and stood on the spot where Jarod once stood.

"Of course! You did what you deemed necessary to save our country and I thank you…but I would like to talk to you for a bit after this." Knuckle nodded and everyone rejoiced that the war was over.

'If only they knew….'

(Daein Keep: Pelleas' room)

It was a few weeks later and Pelleas had already undergone the ascension ceremony…but Knuckle had planned ahead and both Pelleas and that snake Lekain had no idea…besides he had to get to Crimea as soon as possible so he entered Pelleas' chambers without anyone seeing and the distraught king jumped at his entry. "Oh…it's you Knuckle…what business do you have with me?"

Knuckle walked forward and grabbed his left wrist and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the mark of the Blood Pact. "This business."

"…So you knew?"

"Before you did." Knuckle pretended to reach into a pouch and pulled out a rolled up paper and unfurled it.

"That's!"

"A Blood Pact. The one that you really signed. The one Lekain showed you was one that I forged your signature on with my magic so it is completely null and void…this one on the other hand is real and binds you to me." Pelleas' look of relief changed to one of grief.

"So what would you have me do?" Knuckle chuckled and used his magic to rearrange the words to what they really said and it was all simple and idiotic things that had no meaning like "never oppress the innocent" and such.

"Nothing! This is a simple Dummy Pact used to create the Blood Pact symbol on your arm to trick Lekain into thinking he has control over you…play along with him for now but when he orders you to attack another country's army in aid to Begnion secretly refuse him but make it look like you did and then join forces with the army they ordered you to attack! This is an all or nothing gamble my king…but it's better than the lose-lose situation that the Blood Pact would have created for Daein." Pelleas jumped up and hugged Knuckle with all his might to Knuckle's embarrassment.

"Thank you Knuckle! How can I ever repay you!" Knuckle patted Pelleas on the head like he was a child.

"By being the best king you possibly can." Knuckle then rolled up the Dummy Pact and put it away and left and Micaiah saw him leave but he didn't give her the chance to address him and he used the portal to warp to the edge of the forest in front of Fort Alpea in time to hear Lucia shout what were supposed to be her final words. 'I'll just give support…I won't steal the show.'

Knuckle waited for the cue and then it happened…Shinon's arrow cut the noose's rope and Ike rushed out and caught her. "That's the cue!" Knuckle rushed out and began to cut swathes through the ranks of rebel soldiers as the Greil Mercenaries did their jobs and pretty soon the remaining rebel soldiers were scattering and Knuckle let them go since it was what Ike and Elincia wanted and Ike, Titania and Soren came up to him.

"I appreciate the assistance but who are you?" Ike had a permanent scowl on his face which ruined his natural good looks.

"Yes your performance was nice but you weren't in my calculations so your inclusion wasn't necessary." Soren was cold since he didn't trust anyone at all to begin with.

"My name is Knuckle…no it's not a nickname." Ike smirked at his remark and held out a hand and Knuckle shook it. "I hope you don't mind but I'm looking for work and sadly I don't think Daein will be wanting me working anywhere within its borders."

"What'd you do?" Ike was always attentive to news from Daein.

"Oh yes you've been isolated from the world to keep this operation smooth…so you don't know that Daein earned its freedom from Begnion and Pelleas: son of Ashnard has claimed the throne?" Ike and everyone jolted at this news. "Don't worry…I know Pelleas personally. He's completely different from his father; he's gentle and hates disappointing others. To hear the rest speak to Queen Elincia since the topic has been one of unrest and I hope to put it to rest." Ike nodded and they all headed up to the gates of Fort Alpea and had a royal escort to Elincia's chamber.

"Oh Lucia!" Elincia ran up to her and lunged into a hug and cried into her chest. "I thought I lost you!"

"There, there my queen…I'm ok now. Bastian had this all planned ahead of time in case the Duke decided to use me as a bargaining chip." Lucia then looked at Knuckle in wonder.

"Lucia…is it true? Did Daein regain their sovereignty and their new king is the son of Ashnard?" Lucia nodded.

"Yes…but there is more unsettling news…Bastian I think you should be the one to tell him." Bastian came forth and had a grim face.

"Sir Ike…my sources tell me that the Black Knight was sighted in Daein."

"What! How can that be I killed him myself!"

"Yes we all saw his defeat but…to help support this theory after the battle I had my men search the rubble and they found nothing…not even his armor." Everyone was silent.

"I can confirm this news." Knuckle unbuckled his cuirass and set it down and then lifted up his mail to show the cruel scars and everyone especially Ike gasped. "I fought him personally…my armor kept the blows shallow enough for me to survive his Eclipse combo and I was left on my knees only for him to say he pitied me and walk away…."

"…These were caused by Alondite…I can tell…he really is alive…." Knuckle put his cuirass back on and Ike looked at Knuckle in wonder. "Why did you fight him? I mean you knew who he was right?"

"Yes…and that's why I fought him. I myself am unbelievably strong and I was excited to be fighting him…but when I touched on a sensitive subject; out of nowhere he jumped several levels in skill and defeated me to keep me quiet in front of the Priestess of Dawn." Soren then raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"Tell me the situation, what you were doing there, who you worked for and what you did before that." Knuckle grunted quietly at how firm and accurate Soren was but decided to tell the truth…in a way anyway.

"I was working as the smith who was refitting the entire occupation army and-."

"You're Ansem! The master smith who practically redefined how to make high quality weapons and armor!" Everyone looked at Knuckle in surprise and Soren's eyes were sparkling…likely with piles of gold coins.

"Um…yes that was my alias…anyway I was working for General Jarod who was in command of the occupation forces. While under the occupation force's rule Daein was suffering terribly from mistreatment as its citizens were being crushed under the Begnion senate's corrupt rule and I secretly supplied the Priestess of Dawn's soldiers with weapons and armor so they could stand a chance against Jarod's men. Because of his increasing paranoia and irritation I was assigned to be in Jarod's personal guard and when Duke Numida sold him out he decided to assassinate the Priestess and he brought me along. When we attacked the Black Knight appeared from nowhere and slaughtered our soldiers like sheep and even quickly defeated Jarod but Alder a fellow devout soldier took the finishing blow for Jarod and Jarod retreated to bury him and that's when he ordered me to fight the Black Knight as he escaped. It was a fair battle for a bit as we continued to show each other up but then I told him I knew who he really was, who his master was, who his master's master was and their insidious plans…then he ceased the sportsmanship and attacked relentlessly until I was unable to fight back…and the Priestess spared me…she healed my wounds and let me go…I killed Jarod a few hours later and decided to come to Crimea…." Everyone listened intently and seriously to Knuckle's story and Bastian stepped forward.

"So…who is the Black Knight, his master and his master's master?" Bastian touched a very important topic but Knuckle shook his head.

"I cannot tell you…if you knew it would only lead to your deaths…the only reason I live now is because I ran…but I can tell you this…the Black Knight's ears reach far, his master's even farther and his master even farther still…they'll likely know where I am if I casually walk around in public…." Ike's face grew ever more serious and he reached up and put a hand on Knuckle's shoulder.

"The Greil Mercenaries don't ask too much about the personal history of its members; they need to feel comfortable telling themselves and since you've told me the truth I trust you but I have to ask…what was it like fighting the Black Knight as he is now?" Knuckle sat down and nearly destroyed the chair so he got up embarrassed and leaned against the wall.

"Compared to when you fought him…he's likely far stronger as when I fight I am like an unstoppable force…I'm pretty sure you're pretty much the same thing right? Well imagine how I felt to be completely dominated without a chance to properly retaliate…this man is not somebody you can challenge and hope to walk away from alive or at least seriously injured as I was at the grace of Micaiah the Priestess of Dawn…let me put it in simple terms. Ike my brute strength amounts to from my estimates around 3000 average men whom have had no official training. Don't ask how I got so strong…let's just call it a curse. Anyway even with all my strength he was able to freely push me back and dominate me…and afterward I was still as strong as I was before the fight so I can only assume that this man is simply that powerful." Everyone listened in awe and Soren raised an eyebrow. "So Soren always the skeptic…come with me." Knuckle walked out of the room and everyone followed and he went up to the main gate which went halfway up the outer wall and was made entirely of iron. "Elincia…pardon the intrusion."

"Eh?" Knuckle gripped his fists and pulled back his right arm.

"HA!" Knuckle punched the gate with all his strength and the gate practically burst from it's guiderails as it shattered and flew several yards until it landed with a thundering thud on the execution platform crushing it in the process. "*pant gasp*" Everyone was so utterly amazed that they practically had their jaws to the ground.

"…That…was the gate of Fort Alpea! It's withstood hundreds of full on assaults from massive armies and has never fallen!" Lucia was the first to come out of the stupor to analyze the unimaginable feat.

Soren stepped forward and handed him a bag of coins. "Here's your first paycheck. I don't care what you say you're joining the Greil Mercenaries…I just wonder how much money I can milk from employers with you as a "negotiator"."

"Unbelievable! Sir although you have utterly destroyed the main gate of our current standing government center I will not force you to compensate us simply because it was so impressive." Elincia had the thought that if Knuckle was around earlier then so much trouble could have been averted.

"Of course! Why do you think I managed to create such an impressive form of smithing weapons and armor? If you were smiths you would understand that the process requires massive brute strength." Knuckle then hung the pouch of coins on his waist and cracked his knuckles.

"Still though…that gate was seriously tough…my hand went numb." Ike laughed and they all walked inside where immediately they got a job offer from Ranulf to help the Laguz Alliance in their campaign against Begnion.

"So who's the blue giant?" Ranulf circled around Knuckle like a cat stalking a new toy.

"Well look who's talking you with your blue hair, ears and tail." Knuckle went as far as to rub Ranulf's left ear to everyone's shock and Ranulf's irritation.

"Yes but I don't stand at 7 feet tall." Ranulf then jumped and did a backflip before landing. "Can you do that?"

"…Maybe but I don't want to break anything." Ike interjected saying he agreed and they got on with the business.

(Outside Fort Flaguerre)

"Why do we have to wait here like cowards! We should just storm in there and lay waste to everything!" The Laguz Alliance and the Greil Mercenaries were preparing to strike against the border fortress Flaguerre and Skrimir was fidgeting and twitching with anticipation and irritation at how Beorc fight. "Look why should soldiers hide behind stone walls? If we issue them a challenge they should meet it! Why should we wait out here!"

Knuckle went up to the fiery general and put a hand on his shoulder; an act which everyone flinched at. "Hey Skrimir…you were put in charge of this army to help you develop into the king you will become. I will not lecture you…instead I think you should learn from example. Ike, Soren. Let me and Skrimir go in alone. You both know I can only fight my best when I'm alone or surrounded by people who can avoid my attacks."

"Yeah sure…but you're not getting any extra pay." Knuckle laughed at the statement and started walking up to the fort.

"Come on lion! I'm going to show you how a real warrior fights!" Skrimir raised one of his brows and followed.

"You must either be foolish, brave or very strong to want to go in with only me human." Skrimir used the derogatory meaning of human meaning he thought Knuckle was lesser than him.

"Bravery and foolishness go hand in hand Skrimir and you exhibited both before I proposed this." Skrimir grunted since he lost this battle. "Besides yes I am very strong. Just ask Ike or Soren." Knuckle then unbuckled Hell Key and pulled it out of it's sash/sheathe. "Besides I haven't had much fun lately…I won't ask you to leave them all to me but I do ask that you keep your head down. I don't intend to hold back and I won't be worrying about some stray kitten who doesn't yet know his place in this world."

Skrimir growled like a lion but Knuckle wasn't fazed and he then split open the door with one strike of Hell Key and Skrimir shut up. "Don't be so impressed I've only gotten started." Knuckle walked in and Skrimir made sure he had his Laguz Stones and Olivi Grass in case the battle lasted too long which he doubted.

(Inside Fort Flaguerre's walls)

"…They're coming…I just know it those animals are coming to eat me!" Septimus was cowering at his post and staring into the darkness in paranoia. "They've already made their threats…they could come at any time! We don't have enough men to handle a siege!"

"Septimus sir everything's fine you do this every night. We're just making the nightly rounds and then we'll all go to bed and wake up for the next shift again." Silvano was the realistic and composed one; why he was second in command of Flaguerre and Septimus wasn't elsewhere he didn't understand.

"Y-you're right…it's just another night. Let's relax and have some nice tea before bed." Skrimir and Knuckle entered the courtyard and Knuckle chuckled demonically and it echoed through the darkness which startled all the soldiers. "W-who's that!"

"I am Knuckle a demon of darkness! I will feed you to my Hell Key!"

"And I'm Skrimir the general of the Laguz Alliance! I'm here to conquer you!"

"No! They're here! The beasts…the beasts will CONSUME me!" Septimus fled from the castle.

"Wait! Septimus you blasted coward! Stand up men! We will stop this assault!"

"Try to keep up Skrimir!" Knuckle charged into the darkness; his unyielding eyes seeing clear through the haze and he began mowing entire groups of soldiers down; beautifully staining the lush grass red in the darkness and Skrimir transformed into his lion form and began to do the same down another, less enemy filled path and within minutes both Skrimir and Knuckle got to the front. "Looks like a tie!"

"Not by a long shot Beorc!" They both looked at Silvano who quivered in fear.

"D-die you monsters!" Silvano fired off several bolts which failed to pierce Knuckle's armor and Skrimir's hide.

They both then charged and Skrimir bit his neck clean through just as Knuckle's Hell Key sliced him in half and Skrimir spit out the meat in his mouth. "…Ok then…now it's a tie!"

"But still…you haven't learned anything."

"Of course not! With just the two of us we slaughtered the cowards like sheep! From now on they should just put you and me at the front and let everyone else watch ha, ha, ha!"

"But you did learn something…I'm only a Beorc and yet I have achieved equality in your eyes." Knuckle walked away and Skrimir shifted back and he had a look of realization in his eyes.

"Hmph…well taught Knuckle…I hope to have another lesson from you soon."

(Laguz Alliance base camp: Outside Fort Mugill)

Knuckle was sleeping during the meeting since he already knew where he would be but Soren poured water on him to wake him up anyway. "As I was saying…since you're so big, loud and powerful Knuckle you can't come with us inside the fort's walls since you'd draw too much attention…and as such you'll be with Skrimir outside the walls distracting the main forces."

"Well Knuckle it looks like we're partnered up again! Let's have another contest to see who can make the most bodies." Skrimir laughed heartily and Knuckled chuckled darkly causing everyone to think these two were good friends or rivals already. "Anyway let's go! It's dark enough so you should be able to get in if we distract them right? Let's go!"

Skrimir ran out of the tent and Knuckle followed and pretty soon they were at the main gate to the fort and Skrimir and everyone else were taunting them to come out and Knuckle got bored and started walking up to the gate. "Hey wait we're only supposed to create a distraction!" Everyone heard him including the enemies and they started returning to their posts but stopped when they heard Knuckle's powerful knock on the giant gate.

"Hey…open up…or I'll knock it down!" The soldiers inside and at the top of the walls laughed but then Knuckle pulled back his fist and repeated what he did at Fort Alpea leaving everyone in utter shock. "I said I'd knock it down!" Knuckle then stood at the gate with Hell Key in his hand and he slaughtered every soldier that came at him and Skrimir and the rest of the army were content to watch the show for the next hour or so until the soldiers stopped coming. "Whew! Hey Skrimir I guess I win this time!"

"Agh! Hey no fair I wasn't competing! This time I was just watching so you just win over every other Beorc in existence." Knuckle laughed and then fell on his back and Skrimir rushed over to find him sleeping. "Jeez…between you and Ike it's getting harder for me to tell the difference between Laguz and Beorc…." Skrimir had another flash of realization run through his eyes and he picked up Knuckle and began to carry him back to the camp. "Taught me another lesson…."

(Laguz Alliance base camp: Northwestern edge of the Sestohl Plains)

"This is going to be a massive battle and we'll need to send them packing quickly. So while Skrimir and the Laguz Alliance distract the majority of the noble's forces the Greil Mercenaries will slip in and take out the commander. I've already selected the soldiers coming with us; that includes you Knuckle. Since you're the strongest and most stalwart warrior among us you'll go straight for the commander." Knuckle nodded and Skrimir frowned.

"While I agree with the little tactician's battle plan I still don't like ending up fighting without Knuckle…he makes things interesting."

"Consider this another lesson Skrimir: even a king cannot or rather must not get everything he wants. A selfish or overfed king is one who will suffer in times of adversity." Skrimir absorbed the words carefully and got up to leave.

"I'll go and create the distraction! Make sure my men's lives aren't being wasted!" Skrimir exited and Ranulf scratched his head.

"Well Knuckle I really have to thank you. You're teaching Skrimir some very important lessons that he never listens to from me." Knuckle ruffled Ranulf's hair causing him to laugh.

"That's because you're always there for him. I'm someone who will likely not be around him too much for him to learn from and he realizes that." Knuckle then walked out of the tent with the others and they all marched through the trees in seclusion for a short while until they came out onto the large plain interspersed with fragmented treelines and marshes. "I'm going for the commander! Haar, Ike please cover me!" Although he wasn't the commander everyone knew Knuckle had good battle sense since if he didn't slaughter those soldiers at the gate of Mugill they would have happened upon Ike's group and caught them.

So they paid attention to his words and everyone made an arrow formation behind Knuckle and stopped to draw the attention of the Dracoknights and armored soldiers and Knuckle slashed through the trees and ran through the marshes ignoring the arrows, fireballs, wind blades, lightning, javelins and axes that were tossed at him since what did hit didn't get past his armor and he jumped over the commanding Dracoknight and used the Ending Blow on him effectively killing both him and his wyvern and in a panic the other soldiers began to retreat and it quickly spread to the main force.

"Whew…glad none of those spells hit since THAT would have actually hurt." Knuckle pulled Hell Key out and swung the blood off before holstering it and he sat on the dead wyvern and picked up the Short Ax the commander had. "Well, well…if it isn't Grieve Edge one of my stolen weapons!" Everyone came up and Knuckle stood up and held up the black ax. "Hey this is on of my personal works! This useless sack of meat was using it."

"How'd he get his hands on it then?" Soren was wondering about that but the thought was interrupted when he gave Grieve Edge to Boyd.

"Here. I know you'll use it well Boyd. Don't mistake it's lightness for weakness. What it loses in weight it gains in sharpness and durability. I can guarantee that it will never dull." Boyd was so enamored by the work of art that he tossed aside his poleax to hug Grieve Edge.

"Oh me and this ax will enjoy cleaving idiots in two!" Everyone started to walk back but Soren was still bothered by the fact that one of Knuckle's personally made weapons was in the hands of an enemy.

"Knuckle how could an enemy commander have gotten his hands on one of your weapons?" Everyone gave a slight hard stare at Soren for suspecting betrayal but Knuckle answered immediately.

"Before I managed to get back to my forge for my Hell Key and this armor apparently some deserters looted my forge and took all the weapons I had created except Hell Key since it's so heavy only I or someone else with immense strength could even pick it up. Apparently at least some of the deserters decided to sell my work so we may find more of them among our enemies. A tell-tale sign that I created it is that every weapon I have made has crimson runes engraved somewhere on it and they look special since I never make just plain weapons unless we're talking mass production. So I would appreciate if you put the word out to the rest of the army to be on the lookout for my weapons. I made 4 weapons total including Hell Key and Grieve Edge. The other two would have to be Crucible a lance and Soul Edge a sword; both are black." Everyone took note of it and put the word out when they got back.

(Laguz Alliance base camp: West of the Ribahn River)

"This is an extremely important battle as it will show Begnion that we mean business and we're facing the Central Army led by General Zelgius and because of this our enemy's morale will be very high because of their faith in General Zelgius along with extra assurance with General Levail there…Ranulf your plan is good but I won't send the right hand of Gallia's future king to die." Ranulf chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Instead I'll be sending Knuckle alone…he can cause all hell on a much grander scale than any of us considering his power and obvious talent at massacre."

"Yeah I was honestly going to volunteer for that job instead since me and Zelgius have a little history…don't ask but I need a rematch with him and this seems like the best opportunity." Everyone looked at Knuckle seriously.

"Is this Zelgius really that powerful? I doubt he ever defeated you so easily Knuckle." Skrimir was shocked to hear Knuckle had a Beorc equal besides Ike who was getting stronger quickly from Knuckle's training.

"Oh but he did…he's very similar to the Black Knight when I think about it; only he doesn't have Alondite so it's a fairer fight." Everyone who knew of the Black Knight got a flash of realization from Knuckle's hint.

"Let me fight him!" Ike's statement startled everyone but Knuckle who stood up and gently punched Ike in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees clutching his abdomen.

"Not yet Ike…you'll get your chance since…well I'm not the one destined to defeat him…I simply wish to fight him one more time before you do." Ike got up and understood that Knuckle would only keep him busy and not kill him. "Well what're we waiting for! Tibarn I hope you can manage to carry me…and hold on tight…and drag me there if you have to since I hate flying!" Knuckle went up to the cliff to wait with Tibarn and was at the edge and after a while Ulki overheard Skrimir's hint.

"Well alright it's about time! Let's get this started…Knuckle?" Knuckle was hugging a tree, practically snapping it in two.

"I changed my mind! I'm not flying I told myself I would never fly again!" Tibarn laughed at Knuckle's fear of flying and shifted into a giant hawk and grabbed Knuckle's arms with his talons and ripped him off the tree.

"Oh quit being such a child ha, ha, ha!" Tibarn then dived down the cliff and lifted up at the last second into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE FLYING!" Everyone who knew him laughed when they heard him and within a minute Tibarn managed to get Knuckle over the rear lines of the Central Army and dropped him. "But falling I'm ok with…I don't get it!"

Knuckle landed on top of a ballistae and shattered it, killing the operator at the same time and then took out Hell Key and sent a condensed beam of dark energy through the tip through the rear lines; effectively killing dozens of soldiers before the Laguz started to break through and Zelgius walked up with a look of surprise on his face which quickly faded. "Our tactician decided that going for the biggest fish first was the best idea."

"…I see…interesting maneuver…but how do I know you won't be wasting my time again?" Knuckle chuckled in his demonic manner which sent chills down the spines of whoever heard it.

"Unlike before I'm using my real armor and weapons and I won't be holding back out of aesthetics!" Knuckle rushed forward and struck but Zelgius managed to block with his Steel Blade in time. "And unlike last time you're just an average General for all everyone else knows and you don't have that accursed sword Alondite with you!"

Zelgius smiled and kicked Knuckle away and a grand duel far better than their previous one ensued despite Zelgius' downgrade in equipment and Knuckle's upgrade. "How…how can you possibly fight equal with me! I'm as strong as 3000 men! How is it even without Alondite that you can fight me!" Zelgius blocked another strike and expertly moved to the side and slashed through Knuckle's side…it went through his armor and blood gushed out but Knuckle used his healing factor to stop the excess and Zelgius noted this.

"It's more than having Alondite. I am blessed by Ashera and my skill is enough to get by against someone who is cursed by darkness who relies purely on strength and aesthetics with no true fighting form." The fight continued and they both got good hits on each other but then after almost a half-hour of fighting they had moved to the edge of a cliff and Zelgius worked around Knuckle's defense and stabbed him in the side and pulled out causing Knuckle to fall to a knee.

"Once again…you have lost. Certainly you've improved but that was only from observation of others such as Ike. I sensed some similar movements to him and Greil. Don't bother imitating it without learning it properly." Suddenly Zelgius sensed a great power rushing at him and he blocked Tibarn's talons. "Hawk King!"

"Hey General I think you should look behind you."

"What?" Zelgius turned around and saw the smoke from the fires at the Senator's camp. "I see…excellent strategy."

"You'd better hurry to make sure the senators are safe." Zelgius chuckled and hurried to the camp and ordered a retreat. "…I've heard stories about your strength but still that man defeated you…can you stand?"

"Tch…damn it…twice now…TWICE I've been put in my place by that asshole…no I can't stand…I can move but I don't think my body will permit so much as trying to walk." Knuckle sheathed Hell Key and tried to get up anyway and Tibarn picked him up and started flying to the base camp. "Man…I still…hate flying…."

Tibarn noticed that Knuckle was getting heavier. "Hey, hey don't pass out! You'll get too heavy if you go limp!" Tibarn flew faster but the weight was too much and he ended up dropping Knuckle into the base camp before making a hasty landing to help him as did everyone else.

(Laguz Alliance base camp: medical tent)

Knuckle woke up on a bed mat without his armor and Hell Key with Rhys sitting in the chair next to him. "Oh thank Ashera you're awake! You've been out forever and everyone's been worried; especially Soren but mostly because you've become a key figure in his strategies."

"…Have they mobilized already?" Rhys nodded. "Damn…Zelgius has something planned…it will cripple our momentum I know it!" Knuckle tried to get up but groaned in pain; Zelgius was much fiercer this time….

"Regardless there's nothing you can do in your state…it even seems your body's ability to channel magic has weakened from Zelgius' attacks." Rhys pushed Knuckle back down and covered him back up with the blanket.

'Damn…so I'm a helpless lamb in the face of Ashera's power? Well she is a goddess…and I'm just a wandering spirit….' Knuckle kept these thoughts to himself and a few hours later Ike and the others rushed in with a horribly injured Skrimir and laid him down on the adjacent mat. "So…he accepted Zelgius' challenge…."

"Yes but not only out of honor…but because he said he wanted to avenge you." Soren sighed and Knuckle smiled and laughed to everyone's surprise.

"Well Skrimir…I appreciate the thought but it seems we've both been taught a lesson by that bastard!" Knuckle coughed up blood and another priest quickly went to him and started healing him as Ike and the others looked on in worry. "But…Soren…don't think this is over…I may not look like it but I had planned for something like this…but…I'm too tired to talk about it…regardless…let me go ahead with Ranulf…." Knuckle passed out from the soothing effects of the priest's stave and his exhaustion.

(Laguz Alliance advance convoy: eastern shore of Ribahn River)

"Knuckle wake up!" Ranulf was shaking him but got no result so he picked up a bucket of water and dumped it on him.

"Agh! What's going on! Are we drowning in the Ribahn!" Knuckle jolted to his feet but quickly regretted it and he fell to his knees in pain. "Ow…man…."

Skrimir walked up and helped his friend to his feet and supported him. "No but we're at the Ribahn…and the Daein army has demanded to see you and they won't move otherwise…the commander's such a small Beorc woman…what is this world coming to?"

"Small woman…oh…her…oh right my backup plan!" Everyone looked at him. "Hurry! I must talk to Micaiah!" Ranulf got on the other side and they practically dragged Knuckle out of the caravan and a short distance away to the Daein encampment on the other side and the Dawn Brigade was there and when they saw Knuckle in his heavily bandaged and still slightly bleeding state they all gasped. "Hey guys…how're you doing?"

"Knuckle! Put him on the table!" Skrimir and Ranulf growled but complied and put him face up on the table and a priest, Laura and Micaiah all held out advanced healing staves and fixed his outer injuries and then Micaiah used Sacrifice to fix Knuckle's injured soul and she collapsed a little but Sothe caught here. "Knuckle…what happened to you?"

Knuckle got up and took off the bandages and stretched to Ranulf and Skrimir's amazement. "Well…I had a duel with General Zelgius the commanding officer of the Begnion Central Army…the result was very similar to dueling the Black Knight."

"I see…but we're here as Pelleas ordered…he said something about the Begnion Senate getting what's coming to them." Knuckle nodded and snapped his fingers causing dark fire to appear in his hand and everyone watched in amazement as it formed into a scroll and Knuckle unraveled it, it held Pelleas' declaration of war on Begnion for the same reason that the Laguz Alliance was at war with them and it also listed the grievances that resulted in Pelleas making this declaration and when she read it Micaiah gasped in shock but she read it all the way through and then rolled it up.

"I understand…our first order of business is to help you escape the Begnion Central Army…we have permission to escort you through Daein's borders and regroup in Crimea while Pelleas stalls the Senate's attempts to pry into Daein's actions so that we are not attacked. My forces will not interfere with Begnion's forces as of yet to prevent suspicion though so we will wait here for the Greil mercenaries." Ranulf jumped on Knuckle's back and gave him a noogie.

"Aw you big tactical genius! All that's left now is to get Crimea's backing and every country on Tellius except Kilvas will be marching into Seliora in no time at all!" Everyone cheered and Skrimir ordered the Alliance to join the camp.

(Laguz Alliance convoy: Serenes Forest outside the Kauku Caves)

After everything was sorted out and Knuckle had his armor repaired Micaiah decided to return to Daein to wait for their time to strike and the Alliance and the Greil Mercenaries decided to follow Knuckle's plan to retreat through Serenes Forest and into Gallia by use of the Kauku Caves. "I still say this is suicide! How can you be sure the rumors of there being exits to Goldoa and Gallia are true and we simply aren't going to our deaths?" Everyone was Skeptical of Knuckle's plan but he knew for a fact that there was an exit to Goldoa, Gallia he wasn't sure though.

"I know for a fact that there's an exit to Goldoa and I've even confirmed it myself once when exploring these caves but that was so long ago I don't remember where it was but I didn't find the exit to Gallia so we can only hope. We either die in this forest at the hands of the Central Army, die in the caves, die in Goldoa for trespass or by some miracle find the exit to Gallia and survive this ordeal and if we went with Micaiah we would have compromised Daein's safety and ruined all our plans so this is the only option!"

Soren didn't complain anymore and everyone nodded realizing that Knuckle did recognize the grim situation they were in. "Regardless if everyone could gather around me I can cast a powerful fire-warding spell that will make myself and those near me completely immune to fire and those nearby at least quite resistant to it but it will drain me to the point of losing consciousness so…I leave it to you for now." Knuckle charged up his spell and fired it into the air and a blanket of shadows fell over the whole army and Knuckle passed out. He woke up in a caravan and he got up and looked outside to see Goldoa behind them. "So we ended up in Goldoa huh?"

"Yes but thanks to Ena's and Nasir's pleas Dheginsea let us off with a threat." Soren looked back at Goldoa with the same look he always had in his eyes and it was here that Knuckle decided to tell him.

"Soren…what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell anyone else including Ike understand?" Soren stared at Knuckle for a moment but nodded silently. Knuckle put the curtains back and checked to make sure the caravan driver was out of earshot and he sat next to Soren and leaned in towards his ear. "You are the true son of Almedha and Ashnard." Soren's eyes flew open and he froze in shock.

"You are by blood the true king of Daein and by blood a successor to Goldoa…but things standing as they are I believe it would be best to wait until this war is over to decide what to do." Knuckle got up and walked up to the front of the caravan and sat with the driver.

"…Hmph…I already had my suspicions."

(Field near Crimean/Gallian border)

Knuckle was napping in the center of a field just outside the border of Gallia inside Crimea and he knew from the terrain that this was where the battle would take place so he decided to wait here and after a while he heard loud noises from both sides and both the Alliance and Begnion forces were starting to appear and he woke up and got to his feet.

"Well then…time to stand here." When both sides had gotten to the field Ike and the others were shouting at him to come to them and Valtome was about to order him shot when Elincia shouted over everyone else and came to the center of the field. "Well your majesty…speak your mind."

"Crimea will not let fighting go on within our borders! We will side with neither the Laguz Alliance nor Begnion!" Elincia placed her sword Amiti on the ground. "Our decision is Neutrality! If you fight here we will attack both sides!" Tibarn flew up to the queen and looked at her.

"Ha…ha, ha, ha! Would you look at this! Such bravery! I don't know about you Skrimir but I just can't fight when a beautiful lady speaks her heart! Men! We're going back!" Tibarn's soldiers then retreated. "Queen Elincia; if possible I wouldn't mind getting together for a drink sometime." Tibarn flew off and Skrimir nodded and the rest of the Alliance retreated and Zelgius defied Valtome's orders and retreated with the majority of his army while those loyal to Valtome remained.

"Well said Elincia but as I expected Valtome didn't leave but don't worry I'm here."

"MEN! Kill that whore Elincia! She has defied the Begnion Empire!" Knuckle snapped and cast a powerful spell that summoned a large mass of darkness in the sky and rained it down on the Begnion forces; utterly slaughtering them including Valtome.

Everyone looked at Knuckle in amazement and worry as such a high level spell is dangerous to use. "*pant, gasp, pant* don't…label people so…heinously…bastard!" Knuckle fell down on his face and couldn't get himself up and Elincia took out a stave and started healing him as best she could as the Greil Mercenaries and the Royal Knights came to them. "Thanks Elincia…you did well today."

"No you did well. I mean I haven't seen someone use a spell like that without a tome…you should get some Darkness tomes to help you channel your magic better to avoid things like this." Knuckle nodded as everyone gathered around.

"But you do realize what this means right? Valtome a Begnion Senator fully ordered his men to assassinate you…." Elincia nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes…Crimea will go to war with Begnion alongside the Alliance."

"And the Apostle's army…." Everyone was startled by his statement. "The Senate has already played their hand…they overthrew Sanaki and imprisoned her and Sephiran…I know because I have eyes and ears almost everywhere…I'm a careful man much like Bastian…Sanaki will meet with Zelgius and take command of his forces…at least the one's loyal to the Apostle and the one's loyal to the Senate with either be let go, detained or executed."

Knuckle got up slowly and staggered but then started walking. "I have somewhere to go…I'll see you all later…hopefully" Knuckle walked into the forest and used his portals for the first time in a while and got to Micaiah's room without waking her as she rested and he sat in the nearby chair and ignored the protesting creaks it made and fell asleep.

(Micaiah's room several hours later)

"So it is almost time to move. We'll pretend that we're going to stop them and instead join with them and fully declare our intentions to the Begnion Senate…is that right?" Micaiah was nervous since this was a full scale war and she was only involved in a revolution before.

"Yes…you have everything in hand…give Sanaki, Elincia, Tibarn, Skrimir and Ike your full support…I have somewhere I need to be." Knuckle got up and left the room and warped into the main hall of the Senate. "Hey…Senators…I've always wanted to do this." All the Senators except Sephiran were present and Knuckle controlled the shadows and had them stab all of them at once effectively ending the corrupt Senate.

"Well…they're all dead. The cause of all this struggling, suffering and war has died…but you won't stand for that will you…Lehran?" Sephiran came out of the shadows holding his ultimate tome Creiddylad in his left arm and Alondite in his right hand.

"You know so much yet I don't understand how you can possibly know the things you do or accomplish the things you do…but it doesn't matter…you've exemplified my beliefs that all life must end by killing the senators and you must die for your interference." Lehran cast an intense Light spell but Knuckle dodged it and drew Hell Key and swung at Lehran who intercepted it with Alondite.

"That's where you're wrong Lehran! It is humanity's nature to fight! It is humanity's nature to seek adversity! If Ashera can't see that it's simply a part of Ashunera's creations then she has no RIGHT to judge humanity!" Lehran was shocked at the extensive knowledge Knuckle had of the true history of existence but continued to fight Knuckle and Knuckle matched him move for move and countered Lehran's Light magic as much as he could with the help of the Balberith Dark tome Pelleas managed to get him to help channel his Dark magic.

"And you're wrong too! It was your fault that Apostle Misaha became Lekain's target in the first place! And in turn it's your fault the Serenes Massacre happened as a result of Misaha's assassination!" Lehran was startled and let down his guard and Knuckle was already in mid-swing so he turned Hell Key to the side and knocked Lehran into a wall and he quickly got up.

"…So if everything's my fault…why did you just spare me right then?" Lehran dusted himself off and awaited a reply.

"Because…you're human too…you made a mistake I can't hold that against you…Lekain and his ilk though I could with full conscience kill since everything they did, they did intentionally without remorse. I've seen horrible things, HORRIBLE things happen in my lifetime and even so those pompous fools with no care for anyone but themselves sickened me." Lehran rushed forward quickly and cast a Light spell behind Knuckle so he couldn't back out and he slashed Knuckle clear across the chest and let him fall to the floor. "D-damn it…how can you do this…to everyone…why don't you take responsibility for your own actions you child!"

Lehran stabbed Knuckle through the chest but Knuckle saw it coming and abandoned his flesh body and fled; taking Hell Key with him through a portal but Lehran was none the wiser and figured Knuckle simply decided to not let him get Hell Key. "Because…even I deserve to die…and the only way that can happen…."

(Dark Gap: Knuckle's Tower)

Knuckle was in the Gap but he didn't want to end his involvement here…but he personally couldn't do it…he had no choice but to risk it. "Sun!" Sun entered the chamber and Knuckle's Crimson Eye joined with Hell Key at the point where the long hilt joined with the blade and Hell Key overflowed with his power and he floated over to Sun who grabbed his hilt.

"Sun…I don't have the time to reconstruct my body in time to help them as I was before…instead I want you to place me in a specific room so that I can aid my friends!" Sun nodded and let Knuckle have control of his body.

"Now sir…realize that if I do this you will be stranded until I or Moon come to retrieve you."

"I know…." Knuckle opened the portal and walked into the room where Lehran's Medallion or rather the Fire Emblem would be put before the battle and Sun stabbed Knuckle into the floor facing the podium and Sun left, leaving Knuckle…or Hell Key as he currently is alone and being unable to move outside of telekinesis Hell Key summoned a roll of parchment and wrote a letter to Ike and his group and then placed it on the podium. "Now…I wait."

(Emblem room: Tor Garen)

Hell Key woke up when he sensed someone enter the room…it was Tanith the Second in Command of the Holy Pegasus Knights and she was instantly seized with awe at the sight of him. "Beautiful!" Tanith didn't notice the note and went up to the 7 foot long blade daggered into the floor and foolishly tried to lift him out. "Ugh…guess it wasn't meant to be…regardless it's best for me to tell the others." Tanith left and returned with Ike, Sanaki, Sigrun and Mist and Ike and Mist ran over to Hell Key.

"This! This is Hell Key!" Ike inspected the sword and noticed the out of place hilt decoration.

"What is the Hell Key?" Sanaki walked up to the sword and backed away as she looked into the Crimson Eye. "That sword is alive…I feel it."

Mist picked up the letter and opened it and read it and started to cry and handed it to Ike who read it aloud. _"Ike…if you are reading this…then I'm no longer alive. I went to Seliora and murdered all the Senators but the one I feared was truly behind everything attacked…his name is…Lehran…."_ Everyone was startled at this news and Ike continued reading.

"_Lehran is devastatingly powerful and his goal is nothing less than the utter destruction of humankind; Beorc and Laguz alike. The battle you are likely about to fight will free Yune the falsely claimed "Dark God". She is in reality the Goddess of Chaos as opposed to Ashera the Goddess of Order whom will carry out Lehran's desire for the world to end. You must awaken Yune with the Galdr of Release if you are to have any chance of survival. The one who knows the Galdr of Release will instinctively come to the medallion and sing it when it's awakening from Chaos is dangerously close. As I was dying I used the last of my strength to write this letter and infused my soul to Hell Key and then sent them to this place where I knew you would happen across them. I wish you luck and prey that my final gift to you will be of help. Your Friend and Ally Knuckle."_

Ike put down the parchment and walked up to Hell Key and pulled him free of the floor and Ike felt great power course through him. "I-I feel so strong! I feel like Hell Key is weightless! Is this what Knuckle meant when he said he infused his soul into Hell Key!" Ike swung Hell Key with one hand with ease as if it were a shortsword. "…Thank you Knuckle but I already have Ragnell…." Sanaki took Ragnell from Ike's back to his surprise.

"You no longer need Ragnell…I sense great power from that sword…great and terrible power that surpasses Ragnell…this Knuckle person…he must have been a terrifyingly powerful man both in body and spirit for his sacrifice to have created such an ultimate weapon."

Sanaki then handed Ragnell to Sigrun. "I wish you to give Ragnell to that boy Edward I met…he's quite good with a blade to the point I believe him to be as strong as Sir Ike and he's worthy of wielding Ragnell." Sigrun left to deliver Ragnell to Edward and Mist cried.

"I didn't know Knuckle too well…he distanced himself from us and only did his job…but he was a nice man who would always help us improve and grow up…." Ike holstered Hell Key and comforted Mist and after Mist put the Fire Emblem on the podium it burned Knuckle's letter and they left to tell the others the news.

After explaining Knuckle's fate and the evil conspiracy formulated by Lehran to end the world everyone was greatly saddened but Skrimir was hurt the most and he openly cried in front of everyone and none of them held it against him. "So I'm going to use Knuckle's last gift as much as possible! Edward will wield Ragnell for now."

"Thanks by the way!" Everyone cheered up a little but Edward was still sad himself.

"Anyway the army being controlled by Lehran under the guise of the Senate is on their way here…Knuckle says that this battle will unleash the god sealed in Lehran's Medallion but he also said there's hope…so we'll fight those bastards to the end!" Everyone cheered and prepared for battle against the enemy to come. Knuckle was awake this whole time but realized he would lose even his ability to remain sentient soon…he could feel himself slipping into darkness…darkness even darker than the gap…the darkness of death be it permanent or temporary as was his case.

'Well said…Ike….' Ike heard his thoughts and looked around for a bit but shrugged it off as being a thought of what Knuckle would have said if he was there….

(Tower of Guidance: 1st floor)

Knuckle woke up and fully regained consciousness as Ike and his chosen group entered the Tower of Guidance and Ike felt immense power come from Hell Key. "Hey! What's going on!" Ike held Hell Key as the Crimson Eye glowed ever more intense as if it were staring through everything and seeing only what it needed to see.

"I sense a soul within that sword…and it senses its body." Yune went up to the sword and placed a hand on the Crimson Eye and she flinched as she felt powerful thoughts explode into her mind and she let go and gasped for air. "The soul…it says. It's here, it's here, my shell is near. Do not falter for it is…no longer me." Everyone didn't have to think hard to understand Hell Key's message and they all looked ahead to see Knuckle…standing holding a giant sword similar to Hell Key and the wounds dealt to him were healed but the armor wasn't. "That corpse…is it a friend?"

"…Yes…the friend that told us how to free you and told us of Ashera's plans beforehand…he sacrificed his life to ensure we had the chance to get here…and Ashera mocks his efforts and life by forcing his corpse to fight us!" Ike and everyone there were absolutely outraged especially Skrimir and Tibarn who both considered Knuckle an equal alongside Ike.

"Come!" They were shocked to hear Knuckle's corpse speak. "Duel me fool! I will put you in your place! What you're doing is wrong Lehran! It is not humanity's fault that they seek adversity it is in their nature! It is as Ashunera created us! Yune the Goddess of Chaos understand this…if Ashera does not then she does NOT have the right to judge us!" Everyone grimaced and tears ran down their cheeks as it was exactly what Knuckle told Lehran during their fight and his corpse was merely replaying this act.

"I'm going to shut that corpse up right now! I won't let it echo Knuckle's meaningful words since he's not the one saying them!" Ike charged forward to strike. The past several battles he's fought were substantially easier thanks to both Yune's blessing and Knuckle's strength and he felt he could win…but. *clang* Knuckle's corpse stopped the blow like it was nothing. "What!"

"Fool! You cannot use only the power of others Lehran you must use your own strength as well! Do not rely on the strength of only your friends but add your own strength as well!" Ike and everyone knew Knuckle wasn't repeating what he said in his last duel…his soul was speaking through his corpse.

"Power is useless unless you only use your own but do not deny the help of others. I like you Lehran have great personal strength and power but it alone was not enough against your minion Zelgius. I realized he had help from another source! You and Ashera…so even though I have no help besides myself I will continue to fight even in death!"

Knuckle's corpse then struck back but Ike blocked and Hell Key resonated whenever it was struck which it never did before and Ike knew what he ultimately had to do so he fought back against the corpse as best as he could and then plunged Hell Key into the gap in Knuckle's armor into his chest and the Crimson Eye disappeared and flowed down the line of runes into Knuckle's body and Ike pulled out the Hell Key and Knuckle stumbled.

"…Thank you…Ike…." Knuckle's body then started to disappear as his body turned into an incandescent blue light that flowed upwards. "I've rejoined with my body…now I can properly say goodbye…I could probably save myself but…I don't want to live as a sword…Hell Key embodies all my power even now…it's like an inanimate copy of myself…treat him…well…." Knuckle fell to the floor and everyone rushed over but Yune went to Knuckle and infused his body with raw life force and healed his body and he didn't die. "…Yune…you don't even know me…why would you…?"

"Because…I sensed everyone's sadness and Micaiah's despair and I couldn't stand it…I felt like a part of me would disappear if you did…." Yune was crying and Knuckle put a hand on her cheek.

"…You know why I could enter this place even though mortals cannot usually enter…right?" Yune nodded and Knuckle got up. "…I will tell you who I am and what I am after you defeat Ashera…I cannot go on…I'm not going to die just ask Yune…she knows better than any of you." Ike and everyone went on ahead and Knuckle collapsed and lay on the floor. "At least…I can still help you in spirit…." Knuckle dissolved into light and was forcibly brought to Ashera and he was restrained before her. "…So…what do I owe the dishonor Ashera?"

Ashera walked up to Knuckle and removed his helm and did something totally unexpected…she French kissed him…deep throat and then she pulled away and put the helm back on the dumbstruck Knuckle. "You're not a mortal…and you're not a spirit as you denounce yourself as…you're a God Knuckle." Knuckle was shocked…he never believed himself to be a god…he was never that conceited and he hated Gods! He was an atheist even in these worlds where gods did exist since he believed gods to be selfish and unfair beings who were simply men put into an all powerful position.

"I've seen the world you created…it was nothing but an empty space but you defined it. It's a thing of perfection to me…its lifelessness is the exemplification of order but the unliving things that exist there are of chaos so unlike me and Yune you are a true god whom is whole." Ashera sat on her throne as Knuckle pondered his position.

"But…if I'm a god then why am I so much weaker than you? Why can I not simply break free of these invisible bonds? Why am I so much like a mortal when I came here?" Knuckle was trying to reason that he wasn't a god but Ashera laughed gently.

"Because this world is mine and Yune's domain. Your world is only just being born so you're a new god while our world has been here for millennia so we of course have seniority regardless. Still though…being a god does not give you the right to get involved in our affairs."

"It's the nature of your affairs that's why I must get involved! I won't let you make such a huge mistake!" Ashera sent enormous amounts of pain through Knuckle. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Do not attempt to lecture me newcomer! I will see just what yours and Yune's confidantes can do against me!" Ashera then paralyzed Knuckle and placed him on her throne and sat in his lap as if she were his lover. "For such a young god you're quite tasteful in the form you take." Ashera cuddled to Knuckle as he screamed inwardly at how embarrassing his new situation was and he was stuck in the predicament and wondered how Ashera could be so perverted if she was the Goddess of Order…he then rationalized it was because Ashera was the lack of innocence…that's why she was of Order and Yune was innocence which was why she was of Chaos.

After a few hours of Ashera sitting on him and sleeping on him she woke up to Lehran's seal being broken on the door and she stood up before they entered and she got behind the throne so she couldn't be seen and Ike and the other's including a reformed Lehran burst into the room but they were all shocked to see Knuckle there. "Welcome…." Ashera floated out from behind the throne and then sat on Knuckle again causing the less mature members of the group to blush. "I'm amazed you managed to get here."

"Let Knuckle go! You've made him suffer enough!" Ashera laughed gently in defiance of Edward's statement.

"Suffer? Knuckle's a god it's his duty to suffer eternally." Everyone but Yune gasped in shock. "Yune didn't tell you the truth? She probably told you he was a wandering spirit. Honestly that's what he foolishly believed too. He already created his own world and a few creatures that dwell it. I've probed his mind so I know everything about him. His world is perfect save for the few unliving beings that exist there. Otherwise it has absolutely no life. A thing of perfect Order…so I'm asking Knuckle why he prefers Chaos to order when his world is a thing of perfect Order." Knuckle broke free of Ashera's powers to her surprise and restrained her at the waist.

"Because! Living beings have the right to Chaos! I let the creatures I created roam free of my reign because it's their right! I created the world from a void of eternal darkness because it required Order! I ask nothing of my world! I do not expect perfection unlike you! And unlike you I'm not a monster!"

Knuckle stabbed a hand through Ashera and poisoned her with his darkness before she pulled free of him and knocked him away into Ike's group but he quickly recovered and took Hell Key from Ike who didn't complain and Ike and Edward swapped Ragnell and Alondite. "Ashera! You're actions are wrong to the beings you created! I will put an end to you so that Ashunera can return to this world!"

"Just try it youngling!" Ashera raised a wall of Aura around her but it was weak because of Knuckle's poison and Ike's group broke through it quickly.

"Ike! You must deliver the finishing blow!" Ike nodded and Yune put all her power into Ragnell and Knuckle did as well and then Ike struck Ashera with their combined power and she fell to the floor and shattered to dust and Knuckle fell to his knees and stabbed Hell Key into the floor to support himself and Yune got next to him and collapsed and Yune left Micaiah's body and apologized to Ike and Lehran for the imperfect world she gave them and both of them forgave her and asked if she could stay and she said.

"I can try…one last time." Yune then turned to incandescent light and flew over Tellius; freeing the petrified people and normalcy returned to the world as the soldiers back at the snowing battlefields cast aside their weapons and rejoiced.

"…Farewell…Yune…." Knuckle collapsed onto his side and could hardly breathe and everyone ran over as a portal opened overhead and his body started to turn to darkness and float up into it in little pieces starting at his feet. "Guys…I've been here too long…I don't care what Ashera said I'm no god…I may be one but I'm just a man…gods cannot be perfect no matter what Ashera believed….Ike…..I give you my Hell Key to take with you…on your…journey…through life…may it serve you well…goodbye." Everyone said goodbye and Knuckle dissolved and returned to the Gap and everyone cried for a bit especially Skrimir who bawled like a baby.

"…We'll miss you…Knuckle…and thanks…." Ike picked up Hell Key and led everyone outside.

**Epilogue:**

Everything turned out the way it should have. Everything was peaceful, everyone followed their dreams, everyone lived happily. The main differences being that Pelleas lived, Soren revealed his blood relations thus putting him at the top of the succession lists of both Daein and Goldoa but forwent both and instead decided to be the representative of Goldoa.

Pelleas was glad to learn he wasn't the true king of Daein and immediately abdicated his throne to Soren but Soren then quickly passed the title to Micaiah who although was the rightful empress of Begnion let her little sister Sanaki keep the position.

Ike left the Greil Mercenaries to explore the continents rising from the oceans and with him was Hell Key a life-long companion. Everyone combined their tales of Knuckle together to compile an epic tale of cunning, strength, honor and selflessness and of how he might be watching over them all with a caring eye.

**Author's Rant:**

"No idiot you're supposed to put the props in the prop warehouse not the mannequin warehouse! Huh? We're on! Cut!"

(Take 2) "Hello again it's me!" *huge goat prop rams into me* "What the hell! Tomachi-san if you do that again I'll put YOU in front of a charging herd of mountain goats!"

(Take 3) "It's on? Ok then! Now I would like you to know that…what?" *looks behind me to see Teuchi moving a mobile ramen cart* "Teuchi out of the shot! OUT OF THE SHOT! We can't give them a hint of the next section!"

(Take 1743) *room entirely blank save for me* "Ok then…nothing can ruin this…hello it's me! Now then I will make this short…there IS more. Expect more ALWAYS unless otherwise told…which may likely never happen…hopefully. Now to let you know these stories are not for the young nor the weak of heart or the morally upstanding…that leaves about 90% of you left so I'd say it's a good audience. That being said disregard anything I said about pairing suggestions I've already got my head full of ideas alright? Now then…TIME TO INFECT IT! AAAAAAAAAAH!" *leaps out of screen into your skull*


End file.
